Finding Love Through AIM
by NiiNJA KiiMiiE
Summary: Robin and Starfire love each other, but they haven't told each other yet. So one day Robin goes on his laptop and this mysterious girl who he talks to says she loves him. I wonder who it is? RobxStar all the way.


Hey guys! I wanted to write another story so ... I wrote this one! Lol. I hope you like this other one-shot I wrote. I really appreciated for the reviews I got from my stories. So I'm dedicating this story to all of my reviewers! Hehe well here goes. I am really bored. I wanna read more stories so I guess I'm gonna write one! right now I feel like so freaking lonely on myspace.

It was another normal day at Titans tower. No villains attacked. The city was quiet, but two lovers with a confession had a hard time telling each other how they really felt about each other. Neither of them knew if that person had the same feelings for each other.

"I am soooo bored." said Beastboy.

"Me too. Wanna play video games?" asked Cyborg.

"Hell yeah! Finally something to do!" said Beastboy.

"Yeah to get your ass kicked!" said Cyborg activating the X Box 360. (it was a random pick kay! next time i'll pick something else!)

"No no Robo!" said Beastboy.

"What the hell Beastboy? You just rhymed!" said Cyborg.

"Just start the damn thing!" said Beastboy.

"It's on man it's on!" said Cyborg.

"You guys are idiots." said Raven.

"Who said we weren't?" asked Cyborg.

"Ugh..." said Raven.

"Hey where's Star and Robin?" asked Beastboy squirming in his seat when he was playing. (I do that a lot!)

"Don't know." said Raven.

"Theyprobably making out somewhere." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I know. I mean it's really obvious no one can miss their thing for each other. God they're clueless." said Beastboy.

"And your not?' asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Raven. I'll take that as a compliment!" said Beastboy still squirming.

"Dude do you need to go the bathroom or something?" asked Cyborg.

"I just play like this okay!" said Beastboy.

"Does Starfire and Robin have AIM?" asked Raven.

"Yeah we hooked it on their laptop I think. Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Hehe. I think I got a plan.." said Raven.

XxXx With Starfire and Robin XxXx

"So Robin. People use the computer to talk to another people around this world you say?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. You communicate with them on the internet." replied Robin.

"I see now. Your world is filled with many interesting things Robin." said Starfire.

"Yeah it is." said Robin. The two teens sat on top of the roof just listening to the crash of the waves on the shore. Neither of them knew they both liked or even loved each other. Robin the leader, brave and yet eager to find and fight villains loved Starfire who is naive and an alien with many weird things, but yet a cute and bubbly personality. Starfire did love Robin back, but they both didn't tell each other yet.

"Well friend Robin I think I shall return to my room. I feel like I need to take the nap as you earthlings say." as Starfire got up.

"All right. I'll see you later." replied Robin. He watched Starfire leave the roof. He sighed.

"When am I gonna tell her?" he asked himself. "I can't stop thinking about her! God I didn't know feelings like this is so complicated. It's just one simple girl. No wait, she's not a simple girl. She's a unique beautiful and the kindest person I know! Maybe it's time.." Robin left the roof and went to his room.

"Maybe I should just check some villains off the laptop. It might help me get my mind off of her." Robin said. He unlocked his room with his password which is Starfire and went inside.

"I even have her name as my freaking password!" said Robin as he walked into his room he started his laptop up and sat on his bed.

"Come on...stupid retarded piece of shit." said Robin. His laptop was running real slow.

"I think I'm about to punch this thing!" yelled Robin. After a few minutes later he finally got onto his home screen.

"Finally!" said Robin. He surfed through the internet finding information on villains and what crimes they have committed. After a few hours later, he got tired of reading all this stuff. He closed his internet and started loading up AIM.

"I'll just go on AIM." he said. Nobody was really on, but his IM Catcher appeared.

"Wonder who the hell this is now. God, last time I got it, it was a naked guy posing on his bed." said Robin. He accepted it.

(a/n since this is chatting..words or sentences will not be proper in grammar or whatever you wanna call it! >. )

WoNdErBoY001: Who the hell are you?

IxLoVexMuStArDx: Oh I am sorry. I think I have gotten the wrong screen name for this device.

Robin thought of Starfire after she typed that in. He thought that this girl wasn't familiar with the english language.

WoNdErBoY001: It's okay. No harm done. How did you find my screen name?

IxLoVexMuStArDx: My friend whom I should not say her name gave it to me a few minutes ago. She told me to talk to you.

WoNdErBoY001: o I c. So you love mustard? My best friend does too.

IxLoVexMuStArDx: Yes! Mustard is the best beverage on this Earth! What is her name?

WoNdErBoY001:I won't tell you her name, but she is the most beautiful gurl in the whole freakin universe. This gurl is really amazing. She's so hott, kind, and she understands everything about me. To tell you the truth, I love her.

IxLoVexMuStArDx: Oh really? Does she love you back?

WoNdErBoY001: I'm not sure. I don't think she will like me.

IxLoVeXMuStArD: I am positive she does...Robin.

WoNdErBoY001: Omg! You know my name!

IxLoVeXMuStArD: I do know you that is why and Robin I love you.

IxLoVeXMuStArD signed off.

Robin just read the sentence again. "Robin I love you" How can this girl love him when he doesn't even know him. Wait, he looked back on the screen and read it again. "I do know you." She knows me? It can't be Starfire can it? He looked at the screen name it said I Love Mustard. Starfire loves mustard! Oh God! Maybe it is Starfire. Robin got off of his bed and went out of his room. He walked in the hallways towards Starfire's Room. He stood in front of it. May be he should ask her...

Robin knocked on the door. The door slid opened and there stood Starfire.

"Hello friend Robin. Do you require my assistance?" asked Starfire.

"No not at the moment Star, but can I come in?" asked Robin.

"Of course friend." said Starfire as she gestured her in her room. He saw her laptop still on.

"I wonder if it really was her." Robin thought as he walked towards Starfire's bed to sit on it. Starfire followed him and sat next to him.

"What is it friend Robin?" asked Starfire sweetly.

"Starfire?" Robin started. "I just talked to this girl on the internet. She reminded me a lot about you. She talked the same and she said she knew me, but one thing she said that shocked me is that she said she loved me. I was wondering if it was you. He looked into Starfire in the eyes. She closed her eyes to tell him the truth. It took her a few minutes before she answered.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." said Starfire truthfully. Robin was shocked. This girl confessed her feelings to him on internet.

"I'm sorry friend Robin. I remembered you told me this morning that you can communicate on this device. Raven has told me this screen name you speak of. I was not brave enough to tell you face to face. I am sorry. I feel ashame." said Starfire with her eyes still closed with a frown. Robin put his hand on both of Starfire's face. He made her face him.

"Starfire. Don't feel ashamed. I should be the one" said Robin. Starfire opened her eyes to look into

Robin's mask. " I should of told you earlier. I wasn't brave either, but Starfire I do love you. I would die for you. Anything just for you. I love you because your different Star! You make me feel so so different. It's not a bad thing, it's good. This feeling is like an explosion of mixed feelings inside of me. I hate to see you in pain. If your with some other guy or jello I get really pissed off and jealous. I'm sorry I hurt you when I was Slade's apprentice and when I got you hurt when I thought Slade was real. Your different from girls on my planet. I'm glad I met you. Actually I'm hella damn glad I met you! I love you Starfire. I love you Starfire forever." He let go of her face and stared into her eyes. They were glittering like the stars in the night. She faced him and smiled at him. Her hands touched his mask. She looked at him to see if he would allow him. He nodded. Starfire peeled off his mask and gasp. His eyes were pure sapphire. Starfire melted into them They were as blue as the ocean.

"Robin your eyes. They are the most amazing thing I have ever seen." said Starfire.

"I've seen way better." said Robin. He placed one hand on her face and brought her closer. She didn't seem to mind. Their noses were both touching with their lips only a few centimeters away. They looked into each others eyes and finally their lips met in a pure bliss. It was a soft kiss at first, but they kissed more passionaltly. Robin and Starfire couldn't believe this was happening. Robin licked her lips for an entry. She giggled and let him in. Robin smiled and explored her mouth while she did with his. Starfire's arms went around Robin's neck while Robin's arms went around Starfire's waist. He brought her closer to him. Starfire let out a soft moan. After a few minutes of making out, they soon ended. They both ended with Starfire laying on top of Robin. Robin had his arms around Starfire, holding her close to him while her head rested on his chest. They both sighed.

"I cannot believe this is happening." said Starfire.

"Me neither. This is the best moment of my life." said Robin. Starfire giggled.

"Mine also Robin. I love you." said Starfire.

"I love you too Starfire. Always and forever." said Robin.

"Forever? Robin I do not think we will live that long. Will we?" asked Starfire. Robin chucked at her cuteness.

"No Starfire. I meant that I will love you no matter what. No matter what happens, I will always love you." said Robin.

"Oh I see. I will love forever too Robin. You will always be my Boy Wonder." said Starfire blushing.

"And you will always be my Star." said Robin. The two teens that were now a couple smiled in happiness. They confessed their love for each other. Love is a strong word. It's not suppose to be used when it means nothing, but when Starfire and Robin said it they actually meant it. Their love will last forever no matter what.

XxXx Outside Starfire's Room XxXx

"My plan worked." smiled Raven.

"Yeah. It makes me wanna cry man! Our little Robin and Starfire grew up!" said Beastboy grabbing a tissue and blowing on it hard.

"Emotional man..move on!" said Cyborg.

"Okay okay I'm done!" said Beastboy.

"Now all you have to do Rae is to confess your love to Beastboy now." whispered Cyborg to Raven.

"Shut up." said Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys this is my second one shot! I hoped you liked it! I did this cause I was bored. Later peeps! Peace out! If you wanna be dedicated in my next story just ask.

XoXo's

KiMi


End file.
